Rene Gomez
| birth_place = Mexico City | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Panchito Villalobos Gran Apache Abismo Negro Torero | debut = 1997 | retired = }} Rene "Ricky" Gomez (September 9, 1976 in Mexico City, D. F.), better known as El Intocable, is a Mexican professional wrestler, actor, and model who is best known for his work in Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) from 1997 until his departure in 2008. He also played the role of Gaspar on the Mexican novella Duelo de Pasiones. He speaks Spanish fluently and speaks English as a second language. Career Early career Early in his career he was trained by the head trainers of AAA: Gran Apache, Panchito Villalobos, Hombre Bala, Torero, and Abismo Negro. He debuted in 1997 under the name Valentino and quickly became a hearthrob técnico of the company. Spice Boy Randy (1999/2000) In 1999, AAA owner Antonio Peña created the group Los Spice Boys that consisted of Billy Boy, Alan, and Gomez. The group's goal was to have an all male stripper team that would compete in atomico matches again main stay rudos like Los Payasos. The group however disbanded in 2000 with Billy Boy and Alan forming Los Barrio Boys with fellow AAA worker Decnis. Randy/Randy El Stripper (2001/2002) In 2001 Antonio Peña repackaged Gomez into a wrestler/stripper named Randy. Gomez during the time had a long feud with El Texano who's hair he won twice (once in 2002 and another time in 2004). Feud with Xteam In 2003 Pena finally found a heartthrob role that could be possible with Gomez and repackaged him as Intocable (English for untouchable). In 2005 he teamed up with then AAA tecnicos El Zorro and Electroshock to feud with AAA rudos Juventud Guerrera, Mr. Aguila, and Charly Manson (also known as Xteam). Later on that year during a match between him and Mr. Aguila (which also included Alan Stone, Antifaz del Norte, Psicosis II, and Charly Manson), Manson distracted Intocable during the match and Psicosis nailed Gomez in the back which caused Gomez to have a broken neck that had to be surgically repaired, he was out of action for a total of nine and a half months. Feud with Alan Stone and Los Guapos V.I.P In late 2005, after returning from injury Intocable began a long feud with Alan Stone who was acting like his rudo-double. Alan claimed that Intocable stole his look and that he wanted it back. At Rey de Reyes, Alan and Intocable had a two out three falls match that went to a no contest after fellow Guapos VIP member Shocker interfered in the match. A couple of months later at TripleMania XIV, Gomez, El Angel, Octagon, and Vampiro defeated Stone, Scorpio Jr., Shocker, and Zumbido. In September of that same year at Verano de Escalando, Gomez, El Zorro, Brazo de Plata, and El Oriental lost to Stone, Hatór, Scorpio Jr, and Zumbido. To end the year off at Guerra de Titanes 2006, Gomez and Brazo de Plata lost to Stone and Scorpio Jr. Plata lost his hair after the match because he was the last wrestler to tap all six turnbuckles. Teaming with Alan Stone and Idolos de AAA (2007 - Mid 2008) During a match in 2007, Gomez teamed up with Súper Fly, Extreme Tiger, and El Alebrije against Los Guapos VIP he was targeted by all Guapos members which caused them to lose the match after they argued on who would face Intocable, this caused Super Calo and Stone to be beaten by Scorpio Jr and Zumbido. During the beatdown on Los Bellos Stones Intocable came back to the ring after hesitation and stopped Scorpio and Zumbido from doing anymore damage to Stone. Calo tried helping Stone back on his feet only to get kicked by Intocable. He then carried a bloody Stone back to the locker room thus causing Calo and Stone to become technicos. After Guapos VIP brought in Decnis, Intocable joined Los Bellos Stone and feuded with Guapos VIP for the rest of the year that ended at Guerra de Titanes 2007 after Los Bellos Stones defeated Guapos VIP in a Steel Cage Match Luchas de Apuestas with Scorpio getting his head shaved after being the last man to escape the cage. After Calo and a lot more luchadors departed from AAA Intocable was teamed up with Stone, Plata, and El Elegido in the group Idolos de AAA who were a bunch of luchadors fighting for the pride of AAA from Konnan and La Legión Extranjera. During the feud he competed in two Domo De La Muerte matches winning both of them. He would end up for the rest of the year (until his departure) wrestling in semi main events and main events. In late 2008, after 11 years in the company he departed from AAA on good terms with the company to pursue other careers. Over the years in AAA he has collected the hairs of Zumbido, El Texano, Golden Boy, and Super Calo. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Asai DDT (Standing shiranui) External links * Profile * Profile Category:1976 births Category:1997 debuts Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Extreme Air Wrestling alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Reyes del Ring alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Promociones Dinastia Moreno alumni Category:Promociones Gutierrez alumni Category:Promociones Rosales alumni Category:Vamper Revolution alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Mexican wrestlers